What Really Happened at Hero's Pass
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: The Vault Warrior destroyed, Handsome Jack's plans of conquest ruined, and the almighty Vault Hunters victorious! But their glory didn't end there...


**What REALLY happened at the Hero's Pass…**

**I do not own Borderlands**

"NOOOOOOOO!" Handsome Jack screamed as the almighty Vault Warrior exploded into fiery stalagmites as the Vault Hunters Maya, Axton, Gaige, Krieg, Zero, and Salvador stood triumphant. "This cant be happening. THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!" Jack shrieked, Maya glaring furiously at him as she then grabbed him by the neck and slammed him to the back of the pillar.

"No, no, no… please, don't kill me." Jack sobbed pitifully, Maya snarling furiously. "You don't deserve to live, you jackass! You murdered Helena, you killed Roland, you killed Bloodwing, you destroyed nearly ALL of Pandora with your sick, sadistic ideas and face it; **everyone** hates your fucking guts! Now you get what you really deserve." Maya hissed, pushing her pistol against Jack's head.

"I was only trying to kill **you**, you sick bastards! Pandora could've been **PARADISE!**" Jack shouted, Maya slugging him in the chest and grabbing his testicles. "Wave adios to your manhood, asshole." Maya snarled, and with a mighty yank, she **yanked off his entire testicles!** Jack screamed in agonizing pain as blood drained from his body. Even **Lilith** grinned bestially at the sight.

"W-what are you? **WHAT ARE YOU?**" Jack shouted hoarsely, Maya towering over him. "I'm Hyperion's reckoning. Do you **really** feel in charge?" Maya asked, Jack's eyes shrinking in horror. "And does that give you power over **us?**" Maya continued, placing her clawed nails around Jack's neck.

"Please don't kill me, I beg of you. I'll-I'll move away from Pandora; you'll never see me again! Please, Vault Hunter, have mercy!" Jack sobbed, as Maya coolly spat in his face. "You should've thought of that when you killed Roland. You lost, your Warrior's dead, we will burn Hyperion to the ground and paint **ALL** of Pandora with their blood and give Pandora back to its true rulers. And when it is done… when Hyperion is ashes, then, **then** you have my permission to die." Maya growled, ordering Axton and Lilith to bind him in chains. "If he resists, shoot his legs out." Maya ordered, Brick and Mordecai obeying. "Where are we going, boss lady?" Brick asked. "To Opportunity, to announce the new movement in Western civilization." Maya responded, opening the doors to reveal a hundred thousand armored Crimson Raiders awaiting her orders with a massive pile of weapons. Maya grabbed a microphone from a dead Hyperion worker, turned it on then spoke.

"Pandora! Take control! Take control of your planet! **This** is the instrument of your liberation against Hyperion!" Maya announced, then motioning Brick and Axton to shove Jack towards her. "Identify yourself to the world." Maya spoke, shoving the microphone against Jack's face.

"H-Handsome Jack, e-ex president of Hyperion. I-I surrender all of the-the weaponry and control over the Hyperion s-soldiers to M-Maya, l-leader of the Crimson Raiders." Jack stammered fearfully, Maya keeping her gun trained on him. "Do you **accept** his resignation?" Maya thundered, the Raiders cheering loudly. "Do you **ACCEPT** his lies and corruption?" Maya added, more applause. "Pandora is yours. We will wipe Hyperion off the face of existence and build a new monarchy. To further ensure the safety and stability, Hyperion will be reorganized into the FIRST PANDORA EMPIRE!" Maya shouted, tremendous applause echoing throughout, the Raiders chanting "Empress! Empress!" over and over.

"…What have I done?" Jack murmured to himself, horrified by the results that his entire corporation was about to be exterminated then remodeled into a monarchy, and on top of that, a highly powerful Siren was ruling it and declaring **herself** Empress of Pandora!

"It isn't over yet Jack, it's just getting started. I will enjoy watching you suffer in fear as I finish what Roland started and then bring Pandora out of the dark ages and into glory" Maya boasted, ordering "Soldiers, forward march! To Opportunity!" the Raiders did so, JET Loaders following them in aerial formation.

"You've won, Vault Hunter! You don't have to get revenge!" Jack shouted, Maya then taking a dagger and plunging it into Jack's knee. "Revenge? I'll **show** you what revenge feels like! Pray I don't alter your life even further…" Maya snarled, Jack's hand reaching to his throat. He knew what would happen if he dared to defy or speak against the new Empress and her orders.

"Empress, we've arrived at Opportunity. We calculate there are at least 1.7 trillion Hyperion personnel on the premises" a Raider announced, a grin forming on Maya's face. "Wipe them out. **ALL** of them. Leave no survivors." Maya ordered, the Raider nodding and giving the command. At that instant, all Raiders aimed their guns and weapons at the massive Hyperion people. "Open fire!" Maya shouted.

"NO!" Jack screamed, but he was too late as bullets rang out, Hyperion soldiers, scientists, workers fell dead on the ground, millions of corrupted people screaming in fear and terror. Houses and statues were burnt and looted. Loaders were reprogrammed and their creators were shot and killed. Tassiter watched in horror as his beloved corporation stood on the verge of extinction. "Evacuate everyone! NOW!" He ordered, only for Maya to shoot him in the head, bloody chunks hitting the wall.

"Stay where you are, unless you want to be next. If you want to survive, surrender to the Crimson Raiders and join me in building the Pandora Empire." Maya offered, the Hyperion workers dropping their weapons and placing their hands over their heads. "That's better. Commandant Nisha." Maya spoke, Jack gasping as his now ex-fiance approached the Empress. "How may I be of assistance?" Nisha asked cordially. "Take Jack to the concentration camps. Make sure he is given a proper greeting. I want him to experience how it feels of having his authority ripped from him by force. Then once everything is done and the Empire is built, you have my permission to kill him. Bring me his head once you've buried the body." Maya ordered, sporting a frightening smile as Jack shook in fear as Raiders then dragged him out.

"You can't do this to me, you cant! I AM THE PRESIDENT OF HYPERION!" Jack shouted. "Not anymore. And that's **Empress** Maya to you… Jack. Oh and one more thing… take off that ridiculous mask of his. I want the camps to see what he **really** is underneath that façade." Maya ordered. "With pleasure." Wilhelm growled, both him and Nisha exiting. "Empress… It's done. All of Hyperion is destroyed. The workers, the soldiers, the scientists, the commandos… they're all dead." Axton reported.

"Excellent work, Colonel. Are there any willing participants to help us build the Empire?" Maya asked, Axton nodding. "We enlisted over one hundred thousand registered citizens of Hyperion, Opportunity, Lynchwood, the Highlands and Sanctuary to participate, your majesty" Mordecai answered.

"Good. Oh and Tannis… have you acquired the 'item' from the Hyperion Morgue?" Maya asked, the Sanctuary scientist nodding. "She's in healthy condition. What should we do?" Tannis asked. "After we're done with eliminating the satellite and shutting down all bandit activity on Opportunity, bring her to the concentration camps. I want her to say goodbye to her father before his execution." Maya responded, Tannis obeying.

Sure enough, Maya's plan succeeded. All bandits of Pandora were arrested and deported off of Pandora, registered as new citizens of the Empire, or executed and hanged over the Overlook Bridge as a reminder of who was in charge. And three days later, in front of millions of masses, Handsome Jack's execution was about to begin…

"The charges are mass murder, abuse of authority, corruption, bribery, extortion, racketeering, destruction of property, parental abuse, sexual harassment and abuse, molestation and rape, aggravated assault, racial hate crimes, attempted acts of genocide, self-harm and violent conduct, creating disturbances, and for being a plague of humanity. Have the people of Pandora chosen a verdict?" Maya announced, the crowds shouting "Guilty! Guilty!" over and over.

"So be it." Maya responded with joy, shoving her pistol at Jack's head, her finger poised on the trigger. "When you get to Hell, tell General Knox I said hello." Maya replied, pulling the trigger.

**BLAM**

"The bastard known as Handsome Jack is dead! Hail the Empress of Pandora!" Axton proclaimed, the crowds cheering as Pandora was finally, **finally** free from Hyperion's tyranny.


End file.
